<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Father Like Daughter by ElenaDamonForever81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447029">Like Father Like Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81'>ElenaDamonForever81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles, SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, Romance, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bravo Team must team up with Emma Hayes and her NCIS/Hawaii Five-O team to bring down a dangerous criminal. Emma and Clay must go undercover as a newlywed couple and go through all the emotions of a couple with Bravo and Emma's teams watching and listening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Hayes &amp; Clay Spenser, Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Father Like Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters belong to CBS, I am just borrowing them! Some of the references in this story are from the actual TV shows, so if it sounds familiar... it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason Hayes walked into the DEVGRU building early Monday morning. He was in a relatively good mood this morning: he had gone on a run, talked to his son, and ate breakfast in perfect peace. He walked into the Bravo cage room and saw his men, his brothers, standing around making light conversation. </p><p>“Hey, boss. We have a meeting in the ops room in 15 minutes. Something about a new mission.” Ray told his best friend as he made sure everything was in his bag. </p><p>“Sounds good, Ray.” </p><p>“You seem to be in a good mood, Jace. Getting some?” Sonny tried to rile his boss up.</p><p>“No, I talked to Emma last night and Mikey this morning.”</p><p>“Really, how is our little princess?” Sonny dropped what he was doing so he could hear about his favorite niece.</p><p>“She’s doing great. She loves her job.”</p><p>“Really, what is Emma doing?” Clay asked while he finished cleaning his rifle.</p><p>“She hasn’t told me anything specific. All I know is that she splits her time between LA and Hawaii.”</p><p>“Well, as long as she’s happy,” Brock commented as he placed everything back in his cage and began heading towards the exit.</p><p>“Yeah, I just wish she was closer to home. I mean her job moved her from Virginia to DC to LA, now she’s in LA and Hawaii.” </p><p>“Are you afraid that she is moving further away?” Trent asked as he walked ahead of his boss down the hall. </p><p>“Not really, I just wish she would tell me more about what she does. Anytime I bring it up, she dodges the question.” </p><p>“Well, one day she will, Jace. I’m sure that it’s nothing to worry about.” Ray reassured him as they took their usual seats at the ops table. Before anyone else could say anything, Blackburn, Lisa, and Mandy came into the room. </p><p>“Alright listen up! We have a new op, don’t know how long it will take, so be prepared for a long one.”</p><p>“Sure, Blackburn, where is the usual rundown?” Sonny waved his hands around the table, noting the lack of paperwork. </p><p>“We are working with NCIS on this one. They are sending someone to brief us.” Just as he finished his sentence, everyone began to groan. No one liked working with the agency that monitored and investigated them. Before they could say anything negative, there was a knock on the door. “Behave.” He looked around the room at the men, who all nodded. “Enter.”</p><p>The men turned to look at the door and were completely shocked by who walked in. The woman who entered the room looked as shocked as them. </p><p>“Well, when they said we would be working with a DEVGRU team, I wasn’t aware it was going to be you guys.” She moved towards the televisions and placed the folders on the table in front of them. </p><p>“Emma, what the hell are you doing here?” Jason finally came out of his shock.</p><p>“Well, I guess we don’t need an introduction so I’ll just get right on into it. I’m a Special Agent with NCIS. My specific role at the agency is to be a liaison officer with NCIS Special Projects and the Five-O Special Task Force in Honolulu. We are currently working on a case with the suspect, Emmanuel Ayad-Faez Williams.” She used the remote in her hand to bring his picture up on the television. He was a dark-skinned man in his mid-30s, with brown eyes, buzzed hair, and an athletic body. “Williams is suspected of over two dozen murders, as well as selling drugs and weapons to gangs and terrorist organizations around the world. We have been tracking him for the last two months, but he has disappeared from public view. We believe that he was also involved in multiple assassination plots of high ranking U.S military officials and government leaders as well as targeting special operations forces such as the Navy SEALs, which is what put him on the Special Project and Special Task Force radars.”</p><p>“Does he have links with any known organizations?” Ray asked, trying to break the tension.</p><p>“He has ties to multiple terrorist groups as well as cartels in South America. He also had ties with the Yakuza until the Five-O Task Force dismantled it. The cartels he is involved with have ties to MS13, Latin Kings, 18th Street Gang, Loz Zetas, Cosa Nostra, Mala Noche, Florencia 13, and the Mexican Mafia.” </p><p>“So, he is a major player?” Mandy questioned, making Emma nod.</p><p>“Yes, he has made billions selling them weapons and trafficking narcotics. We believe that he also has ties to human trafficking from China, Thailand, Venezuela, and many more countries.” </p><p>“So, what's the plan?” Clay spoke up as he watched Jason, who hadn’t moved once since Emma began talking.</p><p>“We lost his location in Mexico. With your help, we can bring down him and his entire network. We plan to travel to Mexico, make an exact identification, and capture him. We want him alive because any information he provides could be the key to dismantling his associates and their organizations.”</p><p>“When do we leave?” Brock was the one who spoke this time.</p><p>“As soon as the rest of my team gets here. I am the only one who came for the briefing.” </p><p>“That all?” Blackburn asked and Emma shook his head. “Okay, boys, be ready to leave at any moment.”</p><p>No one said a word as they left the ops room. Jason was the first one out, followed by Sonny, then Blackburn. Everyone else stayed behind to talk to Emma. </p><p>“It’s so good to see you, Em!” Ray hugged her. </p><p>She smiled, “It’s good to see you too, Uncle Ray.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us you worked for NCIS?” Trent came to hug her. </p><p>“I didn’t think you guys would handle it well.” </p><p>“Us? Really?” Brock hugged her next.</p><p>“Well, most dad and Uncle Sonny.” </p><p>They all chuckled for a moment. “I better go talk to them, huh?” They all nodded, Emma hugged Clay, Lisa, and Davis before walking out of the ops room. She walked towards the team room and noticed that it was empty. She thought for a moment before walking towards the shooting range. She saw her dad and her Uncle Sonny firing their sidearms at targets. She took a deep breath before moving towards them.</p><p>“Are you guys going to say anything?”</p><p>“What is there to say, Em?” Jason reloaded his magazine.</p><p>“That it's good to see me?”</p><p>“It is good to see you, Sunshine.” They embraced for a moment before her father broke the silence.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me that you worked for NCIS?” </p><p>“Because I thought you would talk me out of it.”</p><p>“I would have!”</p><p>“There you go.”</p><p>“Emma, why did you apply? I thought that you wanted to work with music.”</p><p>“I did, but you always said that I needed to be practical. So, I applied, went through the academy, and got a job in the Norfolk office before they transferred me to the DC office. After one case, two years ago, I was offered a position with Special Projects as a liaison between them and Five-O, so I took it.” </p><p>“Is the job dangerous?”</p><p>Emma hesitated for a moment, thinking back to every firefight, explosion, and hand-to-hand combat scenarios she had been placed in the last two years, “not as dangerous as yours, but it has its moments.”</p><p>“When are we leaving?” Jason began walking back towards the building. </p><p>Emma sighed, “tomorrow, 0700.”</p><p>“I’ll be here.” Emma shared a look with Sonny as she watched her father walk away from her. Sonny patted her on the back and followed after him. </p><p>She turned and looked at the new, fresh targets they placed before she felt someone behind her. “That went well, huh?”</p><p>“Jace is just worried about you,” Clay responded as he stepped up beside her. </p><p>She huffed out a laugh, pulled her gun out of her holster, and unlocked the 15 round magazine into the target. </p><p>Clay whistled as he saw the result. All fifteen rounds went center mass into the target's chest. “Nice shot.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She put her gun back into her holster and moved towards the building. Clay hurried after her. “So, when exactly is your team getting here?”</p><p>“My team from LA should be here around Midnight tonight, the Hawaii team probably an hour or two after that. They are going to stay at a hotel.”</p><p>“Where are you staying?” He caught that she said ‘they’ not ‘we’.</p><p>“Well, I was going to stay with dad tonight, but I don’t feel like arguing, so I will probably just find a hotel room or bunk with one of the guys on the team.”</p><p>“Guys?”</p><p>“Yeah, other than me, my boss in LA, and one of our technical analysts, the rest of the team are men.” </p><p>“I have a spare room, you are more than welcome to stay there tonight.” For some reason, the thought of Emma spending the night with some guy made his skin crawl. </p><p>Emma stopped as they reached the door to Bravo’s cage room. “Really?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Thanks, Clay.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next morning, all of Bravo including Emma was seated on the C-130 waiting for Emma’s team to arrive. Clay and Emma were making small talk, mostly because Jason was not talking to her and he hadn’t said more than 5 words to her since the shooting range yesterday. Jason was pacing the front of the plane alongside Sonny with Ray trying to calm them down. </p><p>“You need to talk to Emma.” </p><p>“Me talking to her doesn’t change the fact that she has a job that could get her killed. And she didn’t tell me!”</p><p>“Come on Jason, we all understand why she didn’t tell any of us. We would have freaked out, much like you and Sonny are doing right now.”</p><p>“Of course we’re freaking out! Our little princess, the sunshine of our lives carries a gun and a badge. That isn’t the Emma that I remember.”</p><p>“She has grown up and she’s changed, everyone does. But, we need to work together on this to bring this guy down, so you two need to make up with her.” Ray’s voice was final as he moved back towards the rest of the team. Jason and Sonny shared a look before walking over to where Clay and Emma were sitting. </p><p>“So, Em, what exactly does the Special Projects and Special Task Force do?” Jason was curious about the hands they were putting their lives in as well as the people that his baby girl worked with every day, who protected her. This made Ray, Brock, Trent, Lisa, Blackburn, and Mandy walk over.</p><p>“The OSP which is the Office of Special Projects is an elite division of NCIS that specializes in undercover assignments and is dedicated to covert operations that the rest of NCIS do not handle and the branch itself is so secretive that for national security reasons, it doesn't officially exist within the parameters of NCIS while those of us who work there are required to use cover stories to maintain the unit's secrecy.”</p><p>“So what, you guys are the DEVGRU of NCIS?” Sonny raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Well, you could put it that way. Anyway, the Five-O Task Force is a government task force in Hawaii created in an attempt to rid the Hawaiian Islands of crime, corruption, and murder as well as any threats of terrorism on the West Coast. Since Hawaii has multiple ports, terrorists, cartels, gangs, and human traffickers like using it to move merchandise.” </p><p>Before any of the guys could say anything, they heard a male voice. “Wonder Woman, do you have any idea how lost we’ve been without you!” A tall, blonde-haired man said as he boarded the plane.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes before standing up from her spot beside Clay, “everyone this is my partner, Detective Marty Deeks from the LA office. Deeks, this is my family.” She introduced the all and Deeks turned to her.</p><p>“Your dad’s a SEAL?” Emma nodded. “That explains so much.” </p><p>“You dissen the SEALs, Deeks?” A tall, muscular black man walked up behind them. </p><p>“Of course not, you think I have a death wish?” </p><p>“Everyone this is Sam Hanna, he is a Senior NCIS Special Agent with the LA branch, Sam was also DEVGRU before joining NCIS.” They all exchanged pleasantries before another man walked up to stand beside Emma. “This is G. Callen, he is our team leader, Callen was CIA.” </p><p>“How many times do I need to tell you this, Steven! Teaching my daughter how to throw a knife is unacceptable! What are you? An animal!” </p><p>Everyone turned around to see a group of men walking towards them. The short, blonde man was waving his hands around while the other men were trying to ignore him. </p><p>“That’s my team from Hawaii,” Emma explained and Bravo did not look impressed. “What is it this time, Danny?”</p><p>“Steve, and all his infinite wisdom, tried to teach my little girl how to throw knives!"</p><p>"What's the problem?" Emma asked, looking expectantly at him.</p><p>"What's the problem?! Were you raised by wolves? The knife-throwing part is the problem!" Danny looked at Emma as if she had lost her mind.</p><p>"Learning to throw a knife is a very important survival skill. It could save her life one day." Emma pointed out, which made Steve and all of Bravo smile.</p><p> "Thank you for backing me up, Emma."</p><p>"'Learning to throw a knife is a very important survival skill'? Okay, you weren't raised by wolves, you were raised by assassins!" </p><p>Emma took a deep breath before addressing Bravo. “This is Junior Reigns, Detective Danny Williams, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Captain Lou Grover, and Commander Steve McGarrett. Junior is my partner at the Hawaii office, he was a SEAL. Commander McGarrett was also a SEAL.” Emma introduced everyone and they exchanged pleasantries. </p><p>“Wait, your dad is a SEAL?” Danny exclaimed and Emma nodded. “Explains a lot.” </p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, Blackburn spoke up. “Let’s take our seats, we are about to take off.” Everyone found a seat and once they were in the air, Blackburn made another announcement. “Alright, let’s settle down and talk about what we know.” Everyone gathered around the ops table and spent the next hour discussing all the intel that NCIS and Hawaii Five-0 had collected. </p><p>“So does anyone have a plan?” Jason glanced around the table.</p><p>“Hold on one second,” Emma told him as she pulled up the Operations Room in LA. The screen showed three people standing in front of a wall of computers. “Hey guys, everyone, this is our Ops Director Hetty Lange, and our two technical analysts: Eric Beale and Nell Jones. I got your text, you have new information.”</p><p>“Yeah, Em, we found him on street cameras in Cancun, Mexico. He was entering<br/>
El hotel de luna de miel.”</p><p>“What?” Sonny asked.</p><p>“The honeymoon hotel.” Emma and Clay replied at the same time, sharing a look and a smile.</p><p>“When did you learn how to speak Spanish?” Jason scrunched his eyebrows at his daughter.</p><p>“When I was 7.” Jason just stared at her before Sonny spoke again.</p><p>“So, this guy is hiding out at a honeymoon hotel? Why?”</p><p>Nell and Eric pulled up the hotel to show everyone on the plane. “We did research on the hotel and it has been used as a front for manufacturing drugs, it's an easy way to launder money and ship the product.” </p><p>“So, Emma and I go in as a newlywed couple to watch him. Then when we find a spot in his daily routine where we can snatch him, we take him. You guys run surveillance from the hotel beside the resort.” Deeks clapped his hands making Emma look at him.</p><p>“Don’t you remember what happened the last time we went undercover as a married couple?”</p><p>“Yeah I made a joke when the guys said good luck and you almost choked me to death with your thighs.” </p><p>“Well, I think that she should go in with one of us,” Danny commented. “Because there is no way SuperSEAL over here is going to let her out of his sight, not after the last undercover op.” He nodded his head towards Steve. </p><p>“What happened during the last undercover op?” Jason inquired causing Emma to wave her hand.</p><p>“It was nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing?” Danny shouted in disbelief. “A serial killer killed women that looked like you and dumped them on your running trail, then took you while you were undercover trying to catch him, and was about 3 seconds from shooting you when SuperSEAL came up a hill out of nowhere and made a shot that John Wayne himself couldn’t have made, is nothing!”</p><p>“He’s exaggerating,” Emma reassured her family, who were looking on in shock.</p><p>“Not by much,” Chin added, making Emma give him a hard stare.</p><p>“How about I decide who I want to be my husband?” Emma looked at all the men before continuing, “I’ll go undercover with Clay, that should make everyone happy. Bravo knows that he would protect me, and he’s a SEAL meaning that my two teams should be confident in his ability. Everybody good with that?” Emma’s voice was final. </p><p>“Okay, we will photoshop some wedding pictures for you and Petty Officer Spenser.” </p><p>“Thanks, guys. We will be in touch.” </p><p>“Okay, we have our plan, let’s rest up until we land,” Steve said, walking away from the table. </p><p>“Come on Clay, let’s talk about our backstory.” Clay and Emma walked to a secluded part of the plane to work on their story.</p><p>Three hours later, the plane was sitting down on the tarmac and everyone was getting their belongings together. Sam and Callen walked over to Clay and Emma.</p><p>“Here are the rings for you guys to wear. Clay try it on, make sure it fits.” </p><p>“How did you guys get these? We didn’t know where he was until after we took off.” Clay asked as he slipped the white gold band onto his left ring finger. </p><p>“We are an undercover unit, Spenser. We are prepared for any undercover op.” Sam informed the young SEAL with a smile. Clay looked at Emma, who nodded her head and slid her ring on before looking at it. </p><p>“Awe, Clay, you shouldn’t have!” She exclaimed getting into character, making Clay smirk and slip his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. </p><p>“Nothing is too good for you, My Love,” Clay responded in a joking manner causing all of Bravo to look at him in disbelief. “What? I’m getting into character!” </p><p>Eric and Nell emailed Emma photoshopped pictures of her and Clay in wedding attire. She showed the pictures to Clay, “we make a cute couple.” He smiled and nodded in agreement. </p><p>Everyone briefed once again, Sam and Callen fit Clay and Emma with earwigs wigs. Clay and Emma moved from the plane, got into the rental vehicle that was provided by NCIS, and drove towards the hotel. Eric and Nell had hacked into the hotel's system and made a reservation for the honeymoon suite. Clay and Emma had arrived at the hotel after shopping for luggage and clothes they could wear during their time and were escorted in by bellhops who carried their bags. They moved towards the front desk with their hands connected. </p><p>“Good Afternoon, how may I assist you?” The young receptionist asked with a smile. </p><p>“We would like to check-in. Clay Spenser.” She typed his name into the computer and her smile widened. </p><p>“Oh, the honeymoon suite. Congratulations!” </p><p>“Thank you.” Clay kissed Emma on the head. “Careful Spenser,” Jason called out to him through the earwig, Eric and Nell hacked the cameras in the hotel so the team could watch out for them. </p><p>“Here is your room key. Marteen will escort you and I hope the two of you enjoy your honeymoon!” </p><p>“We will. Thank you.” Emma leaned into Clay as they walked towards the elevator with the bellhop. </p><p>“We are settled into the room adjacent to yours with the thermal imaging cameras, so we are watching and listening,” Lisa called to them through the earwigs. </p><p>The elevator opened and the bellhop led them to a corner room with a view of the water. The bellhop took the key from Clay and unlocked the door to place their bags inside. He pulled a camera from the pack he was wearing and turned to Clay and Emma. </p><p>“Would you like a complimentary photo?” </p><p>“They are most likely going to run your faces and names through an identification system, we will tell Nell and Eric to make sure to cover your identities and make up the information for your guys,” Sam told them, causing Clay and Emma to nod at the bellhop. </p><p>“Yes, of course, we would. Isn’t that right, baby?” Emma tilted her head up to him.</p><p>“Whatever you want.” Clay pulled her closer to him and the bellhop snapped the picture.</p><p>“Would you like to carry your bride over the threshold? I can get a photo of that as well.” Clay didn’t ask for Emma's permission, he just picked her up bridal style causing Emma to lightly squeal and giggle. </p><p>Clay carried her over the threshold and turned around to the bellhop and he took their picture. </p><p> "Oh, so she's okay with him carrying her over the threshold, but when I did it she almost took my head off." Deeks complained through the earwig making  Clay smile and Emma blush lightly. </p><p>“I hope that you have a great honeymoon, if you need anything please contact the front desk.” He smiled before handing Clay back the key and closing the door. Clay placed Emma back onto her feet and she pulled out her phone.</p><p>“I have to take pictures of this room! It’s so beautiful.” She opened an app making sure that there were no recording devices in the room. She scanned the room and noticed that there were a camera and a microphone near the television and it was pointing towards the bed. She finished the scan quickly and then turned back to Clay, who had been watching her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear. “There are a microphone and a camera on the tv, the light is on, and it's recording.” She whispered to let him and the others know.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Clay moved his head near her ear. </p><p>She pulled back and took his hand in hers and led him towards the bathroom before closing the door. She took her phone and scanned the bathroom, making sure there were no devices in the room. She then proceeded to turn the shower on to cover their voices. </p><p>“We will grab a jamming device from you guys tomorrow.” </p><p>“What are you going to do for the rest of the night?” Jason wondered how they would get through the night without breaking character. </p><p>“Clay and I are going to do what every honeymooning couple does.” Emma began to remove her shirt, causing Clay’s eyes to widen and him to turn around. </p><p>“What did she just say? What the hell did she mean by that?” Sonny exclaimed through the earwigs. </p><p>“They are going to pretend to have sex to make it look like they're a real couple,” Junior explained.</p><p>“That also means we are going to have to take off our communication devices”, with that Emma took off her watch and her earwig. “Clay, if we are going to pretend to be a married couple, you are going to have to look at me.” Clay took a deep breath and turned around. Emma was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a bra and panty set. Clay groaned silently, controlled his breathing, and closed his eyes. She unhooked her bra and let it fall from her chest Emma grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before moving towards the shower to wet her hair. She turned and saw Clay still completely dressed. “Clay? You need to undress too. Want some help?” She teased with a sexy smile causing Clay’s eyes to pop open. He hesitated momentarily but began removing his clothes until he was only wearing boxers. He grabbed a towel and placed it around his waist. “Boxers need to come off too.” </p><p>“Really? Don’t you think this is going too far?”</p><p>“Clay, we are supposed to be a newlywed couple. That means tons of PDA and sex, well fake sex but still, we need to be comfortable seeing each other like this.” </p><p>Clay relented and pulled his boxers off under the towel. He wet his hair before turning towards Emma, who had taken her panties off. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. “Take me to bed. This has to look real or it will blow our cover.”</p><p>Clay nodded and followed a now cheerful Emma back into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed, spread her legs, and leaned back. “Are you just going to stand there, Mr. Spenser? Or are you going to join me?”</p><p>“Oh, I think I’m going to puke,” Sonny said from across the way as the teams watched them on thermal imaging and listened by using an Observation listening device.  </p><p>“Oh, I am going to join you, Mrs. Spenser.” He moved on top of her and began kissing her neck before placing the sheets over their bodies and removing the towels. </p><p>“If you are coming Lord, I need you to do it now,” Ray said as he avoided looking at the thermal image of Clay and Emma moving sexually. </p><p>“Oh, Clay, yes, there, more!” </p><p>“Okay, that’s it. I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back, maybe.” Jason practically ran out of the room with Sonny and Ray on his heels. </p><p>“Why don’t we just turn the sound off, I’m getting nauseous.” Danny started making gagging sounds and everyone agreed, Lisa turned the volume down. They would glance every once in a while at the monitor, just to make sure neither Clay nor Emma was in danger but, for the most part, the teams avoided the scene. </p><p>Two hours later, Jason, Ray, and Sonny returned after going across the street to a bar and scouting the area. </p><p>“Oh, are you kidding me? They are still going at it?” Sonny brought his hand to cover his eyes as he saw Clay and Emma still moving together. </p><p>“They are pretending to be a newly wedded couple. It’s to be expected.” Deeks chimed in, making Bravo glare at him. </p><p>Across the way in Clay and Emma’s hotel room, Clay was on top of Emma and panting heavily. “You think they bought it?” His voice was low, only for Emma to hear.</p><p>“I sure did.” She smirked and leaned forward to capture his lips. </p><p>Clay&amp;Emma----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Clay&amp;Emma</p><p>In the control room of the hotel, two men were staring at the camera in the honeymoon suite when Emmanuel walked into the room. </p><p>“¿Qué has encontrado hasta ahora? ¿Quienes son esas personas? (What have you found so far? Who are these people?)” He demanded from the two.</p><p>“Solo otra pareja en luna de miel. (Just another honeymooning couple.)” One of the men told his boss as he continued to watch the bedroom.</p><p>“¿Nada sospechoso? ¿Qué han hecho desde que se registraron en el hotel? (Nothing suspicious? What have they done since they checked into the hotel?)” Emmanuel was a paranoid man to say the least, he knew that the United States government was after him and he considered every American couple here a threat until proven otherwise. </p><p>“Se ducharon juntos cuando llegaron por primera vez y han estado teniendo relaciones sexuales durante las últimas tres horas. (They showered together when they first arrived and they have been having sex for the last three hours.)”</p><p>Emmanuel stared blankly at the screen in front of him before replying, “<br/>
¡Multa! ¡Vayamos al puerto, tenemos un envío y ustedes tienen mejores cosas que hacer que ver esto! (Fine! Let's get to the port, we have a shipment coming in and you have better things to do than watch this!)” With that, the men turned off the camera and proceeded to follow their boss out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>